


Please, will you do this for me?

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, will you do this for me?" Seven words that shatered John Watson's world and he never wants to listen to them again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, will you do this for me?

Those words were never to be spoken again. John made sure that Sherlock would understand the meaning of those words, and that he would never repeat them. They acted like a trigger for John’s most terrible nightmare; the memory of the day Sherlock fell to the void and left him alone for two years.

The last time Sherlock had said those words, John didn’t speak to him for a week; he was fuming, and he felt betrayed, even if the words were said in a different context, not endangering anyone, and were said innocently.

John was in the kitchen, washing the dishes they had used for dinner. They were happy, about to go to bed, and John was humming contently while Sherlock nuzzled his neck, as he did every time John was washing the dishes.

They were talking about their impending trip to Greece, to a medical conference that John was attending; and Sherlock was happy to go with his doctor and share a few days away from everybody. He loved traveling with John, they created nice memories of their time together and Sherlock felt happy to see the shear excitement in John’s face whenever they went somewhere new.

They had to prepare the travel documents, passports ready; but Sherlock had to talk to Mycroft about the trip, and he sure didn’t want to see or talk to his brother; he was complaining about meeting his brother to ask him for the address of a common friend that he wanted to visit (international affairs, that’s why the address couldn’t be delivered via mobile or text) and he had said them

“Please, will you do this for me?” Sherlock kissed John’s ear, trying to convince him to go to his brother and ask for the address

John turned in his arms, eyes filled with tears and a look of horror. He was transfixed, as if he had received the worst news of his life. His knees failed him and he was on the floor within seconds. Sherlock, looking worried and feeling helpless, not understanding what was going on, tried to hold his husband as best as he could, but couldn't prevent him falling to the kitchen floor, turned into a sobbing mess.

“John?” He called his husband

John just looked at him and grabbed his wrist, feeling Sherlock’s steady pulse and breathing heavily, willing the memory away from his mind.

“Never, ever again in your life say those words to me, ever again” John breathed, sounding panicked and angry all at the same time  

“Why, what’s wrong, I just wanted you to do me a favour” Sherlock panicked too, not fully understanding why John was so upset

“Promise me, please” John grabbed his wrist again and breathed heavily, trying to fill his lungs with much needed air “Promise me that you’ll never say those words again”

“I promise John, I’m sorry, never again”

John stood from the floor and went to their bedroom, he pulled the blue scarf that Sherlock was wearing that day and gave it to the Detective, and then it clicked; those were the exact words he had said to John before he jumped to his “death”.

“Never again” John looked down and held Sherlock’s wrist

“Never again, I swear. I’m sorry John, so sorry, I’m right here, I love you” Sherlock was desperate, touching John and kissing him.

John held Sherlock and kissed him, he needed to feel him, to be sure that he was there with him, for the rest of their lives. That night John slept holding Sherlock’s wrist, making sure that his beloved Detective was indeed alive. Sherlock didn’t sleep at all, making sure that John wouldn’t have a nightmare, and keeping his pulse steady, his wrist always on John’s hand, saying words of love to his husband all night.   


End file.
